The Eight
by LilPotterfanfic
Summary: We all know that without Odie, Theresa, Neal, Herry, Atlanta, and Archie, Jay never would have defeated Lord Kronos. But what would have happened if there was an eighth hero? What if the eighth hero was a descendant of Ariadne?
1. Chaos 101

**The Eighth**

**Summary: **We all know that without Odie, Theresa, Neal, Herry, Atalanta, and Archie, Jay never would have defeated Kronos. But what would have happened if there was an eighth? What would have happened if the eighth was a descendant of Ariadne?

**The Eighth Chapter 1**

**A/N: **This is going to be the entire Class of the Titans series, but with an eighth hero added. I got this idea the last time I watched this series. I was wondering why they never mentioned Ariadne. And so my idea was born! Each chapter will be a different one of the episodes. The original dialougue and story line will be included, but changed and from some different points of view. The addition of this character is mainly just going to add more drama. I'm considering pairing her with Neal. I might include some new episodes, and since I'm following the series, making this accurate will take some time. WARNING: This WILL contain spoilers. Don't read it if you plan on watching the series.

**Episode 1: **Chaos 101

It all started on New Years Eve. From his spot on the back lawn Jay could see through the screen door to the party inside. Any normal 16 year old boy would be enjoying the party with his friends. But Jay wasn't like other boys.

Jay's mom walked out to where her son was standing in the crunchy snow. She shivered against the cold.

"Jay come on it's almost time!" She called in her Greek accent.

"I'll be right there!" he said back, tearing his eye away from the telescope long enough to glance at her.

"What is taking you so long?" she questioned, walking over to him.

He made room at the telescope for her, "Mom all the planets are aligning tonight, the affects on the earth's electromagnetic energy will be amazing! Here, have a look."

Pretending to know what electromagnetic energy was, she looked in the lens, "All I see are white dots!" she looked up at her son who was gazing at the stars in wonder, "Jay, you've got to get your head out of the clouds, and down to earth."

Jay cast one last glance at his telescope, and followed his mom inside.

...

Aria covered her ears. She never thought she'd see the day where she would be attending a New Year's Eve wasn't exactly what you'd call social. So the only way she would ever go to a party, was if her boss forced her to go to one.

She was starting to wonder if her new job at the museum was worth this. Wincing at the complete disregard for the safety of priceless artifacts, she decided that no, it really wasn't.

...

Deep in the immense black hole known as Tartarus the legione walked down the hallway and stopped at the tiny cell.

"Time for lights out!" he hissed to the dangerous prisoner within.

"Time?" Lord Cronus got up from his bed. "I know exactly what time it is." The legione tensed as the lord walked toward the cell door. "Your timing is very good." Cronus reached a hand through the bars and grabbed the poor beast by the front of his armor. He maneuvered his arm around and brought the ogre's head smashing into the door.

At the strike of midnight on New Year's Eve the planets would align. Cronus would finally be able to regain his powers, escape from his prison, and take back Olympus.

In 10 seconds, the Gods were doomed.

...

"So we know what we need to do?" Zeus said grimly from his throne on Mount Olympus.

The rest of the council nodded. At midnight the Gods would re-awaken the heroes.

...

Jay's eyes were glued to the clock as the people around him began the countdown.

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5"_

...

Aria closed her eyes and prepared to make her New Year's wish.

_"4, 3, 2-" _

...

"It's lights out indeed," Cronus said to the lifeless form on the other side of the door. "I've waited four thousand years for this moment"

...

"_1!" _everyone screamed. "Happy New Year!"

Jay wasn't celebrating with them, his eyes were stuck on the hands of the clock, which were moving- _backwards? _

...

Cronus stretched out his hand to the handle. He could feel the electric shock coursing through his veins. He could feel the hands of time reaching out to touch him again. He smiled and opened the door. His hand closed around the familiar golden scythe, and stepped into freedom. He laughed. _Happy New Year's Eve Olympus._

...

The God's were grim, they had just decided on the fate of the heroes. Instead of the planned 7, there would be 8. They just hoped the eighth was up for the task...

...

New Olympia was a bustling city in Southern Canada. On the West Coast it was a shipping community, with lots of boats, and lots of business men in 2 piece suits. Sky-scrapers with views of the ocean from office windows, the smell of kelp roasting in the January sun. It was there that the Oracle Nerieus lived.

"Your looking well Oracle." Nerieus dropped his spicy tuna roll in shock. He might be able to tell the future, but he still had those clumsy moments.

"Come on now, you're just being nice, I'm starting to look like a shaved cat." Nerieus said, patting his bald head. "But time has served you well hasn't it Cronus?"

Cronus smiled, "Yes, time does serve me. As do you."

"I serve everyone, unfortunately that includes you." Nerieus said.

Cronus removed the Oracle's glasses revealing the glowing orbs behind them, and took a seat on a milk crate. "What do you see?"

Cronus was currently the only thing the Oracle could see, and he really didn't want to reveal the future to the Titan. "A power crazed mega lo-maniac bent on vengeance."

Cronus hid his rage with a chuckle. "Am I really that obvious?" the Titan Lord stood up, "I know my plans are clear to you Oracle, but what if anything stands in my way?"

The Oracle decided to just go ahead and tell Cronus the future, so hopefully he could get back to his sushi. Nerieus closed his eyes and let his sixth sense take him over. He felt himself rising through the clouds and the atmosphere. Then clapped his hands together, channeling the blue energy and focusing on the eight points he was looking for. Seeing their faces he opened his palms and revealed the pulsing orb to the Lord of time.

"Eight heroes, teenagers, they can stop you." Nerieus handed the ball off to Cronus. He was the one who saw the future, there was nothing he could do to change it.

Cronus threw Nerieus back his glasses. "Mortals?"

"Yep"

"This can't be right!" The very idea was ridiculous. Mere mortal teenagers would never be able to defeat a Titan like him!

"I'm always right!" Nerieus proclaimed, "Over 4,000 years without a mistake, not bad huh?"

Cronus huffed, "And what about the gods?"

Nerieus rolled his eyes at the obvious question. "The gods will protect them from you."

Cronus's eyes narrowed at the challenge, "Protected from me are they? Well, I don't think they'll be expecting you boys."

His former guards- turned Hench men laughed. "Find them, and destroy them."

...

Jay coasted along in his sailboat, rejoicing in the curiously warm January day. It felt more like spring than winter. He chugged ahead of his team-mates, looking back to give the first-timers some instruction. "That's it, now switch direction! Remember your points;" Jay called, oblivious to the dark mass in front of his boat, "Beam reach, broad reach, down wind-"

His lesson was cut short by the shrieks of a large cyclops rising out of the water and smashing his fist down on Jay's boat.

Jay himself had jumped overboard at the last second, into the chilly ocean water. He swam away, noting that the cyclops had realized he hadn't been crushed.

Jay swam as fast as he could in his heavy sweater. _WHAT THE! _He thought, as sharp talons clamped down on his shoulders lifting him out of the ocean.

"Hey let go of me!" he yelled, trying to get the -was that a griffin?- to release its grip on him. He looked down at the rampaging cyclops bellow. "No wait, don't let go of me!" A strange little man rose out of the clouds on another -okay these were definitely griffins- "Maybe I was better off down there."

"I'd climb up on her back if I were you, she's less likely to eat you that way." the man said, strangely calm for someone who was hundreds of feet in the air on the back of a magical beast.

"What?" Jay looked up at the griffin, "Are you serious?"

"Oh don't worry, she's okay. She just missed her breakfast this morning. That's right didn't have your breakfast today, little cranky wanky aren't you girl?" the bird screeched in response and snapped at the man's hand. Okay, who was this guy? "Hey Andrea come on, let go of him will 'ya?"

The bird- _Andrea's _eyes glinted evilly and Jay screamed, "What?!" He was only released for about half a second but Jay still got quite a shock when he was flipped onto the Griffin's back.

...

In the woods of Ontario Canada, Atlanta crept carefully along the forest floor, not waiting for her hunting partners at all. She ducked behind a large rock and drew the string of her bow, aiming for the large buck drinking from a nearby stream.

The startled buck hightailed it away the minute her fumbling companions tripped into the clearing. "Why'd I ever agree to bring you two door knobs along?" She winced as one of them tripped over a pile of leaves.

The embarrassed boy avoided her question with a question of his own, "You know, I thought hunters used guns these days."

Atlanta rolled her eyes and looked longingly at where her prey had just been standing. She opened her mouth and closed it again when she saw a timid doe step into the clearing. She knocked an arrow, only to have it banged off by some loud crash from behind her.

She turned around slowly, "Could you make anymore noise? Didn't you see there was a-"She looked around for her companions where did they go? Then her eyes stopped on the hairy legs in front of her. "A big ugly guy behind me?" She took off running down the hill, her supplies abandoned behind her.

She ran blindly through the forest she loved. Under trunks, through streams, over ditches, through ivy. Then when she saw that the monster was gaining ground, she kicked it up a notch. Her legs wheeling beneath her, she ran like she did only when she knew no-one was watching. She ran like her life depended on it.

...

"Okay let me get this straight," Jay said for the umpteenth time from his spot on the Griffin's back, "You're Hermes, the immortal messenger of the Greek Gods of Olympus?"

Jay was in shock. The Gods... _Were real? _

"Yeah that's me," Hermes said, "Why do I always get stereotyped? I'm also the God of trade, travel, luck, language, the list goes on but, who remembers that?" He threw up his hands, "No one."

"But what do you want with me, where are you taking me?" all Jay really wanted was to be home.

"What is this!" Hermes waved his caduceus around wildly, "I save your life and all I get are complaints and questions? Have I heard a thank you yet? Noooooooo."

Jay sighed in exasperation, "Uh thanks, I feel _really _safe now." Jay looked down, "Man where are we, sure looks bleak."

Hermes studied his caduceus in disinterest, "Canada." he looked down for his target. "Uh oh," he pointed at the girl being chased by a monster, "Better hurry up."

...

Atlanta stopped short. Why was she running? She could fight this guy! She picked up a long stick and the monster stepped forward. The beast tripped over it and she straightened up. "You could always give up you know," she dodged his outstretched arms, "I don't mind!" she said, narrowly jumping over a thrown log. Apparently he wasn't ready to admit defeat quite yet, because he picked up another log. Atlanta moved forward, now she was really angry! "All right buster if that's how you wanna play it!"

Unfortunately for Atlanta Jay and Hermes chose that time to save her, making her threats empty. Atlanta looked up from her new seat on the back of a Griffin to see a little man with a staff fly over.

"Nicely done Jay," he said, "But you see, I brought a Griffin for Atlanta, now I have too many Griffins."

Jay turned around to look at the confused red-head behind him.

"Uuuuuuuuh," she said, "How do you know my name," she looked at Jay, "Who is that guy?"

Jay said, "That's Hermes, I'm Jay."

At the name Hermes Atlanta got a head ache, "And I'm dreaming."

...

In rural Kansas 16 year old Herry Clees walked on-top of a fence chewing on a piece of hay. He stopped at the apple-tree and sighed at the peaceful family farm. "Snack time."

Reaching up to take the juiciest apple he didn't notice the tree shaking, until it fell down on top of him.

"Hey!" he said looking at the smashed apple, "Whaddya do that for?"

The two monsters grabbed one of his arms and yanked him off the ground. Herry had enough of these guys. He flipped onto the ground and pulled his arms down. Coughing at the cloud of dust the monsters had caused to rise up.

He dusted off his hands, "What's your problem!"

The next thing Herry new he was falling onto a feathery seat and a dude in a dress was pulling up next to him on a bird. "Hello Herry good to see you, hey looks like you almost had those guys beat back there!"

Jay looked down at the two monsters on the ground. They didn't look to happy. "Where to next?" He shouted at Hermes.

"Chicago!" was the reply, "And we'd better get there fast, she's the last one so Cronus'll go all out on her!"

...

Aria's hands were shaking from the weight of the ancient Greek vase. If she broke it she would be done for.

"Don't break it," she said as she swerved to the left, "Don't break it!" she swerved to the right, "DON'T BREAK IT!" she put it down in its box with a sigh.

Finally, the stock room was organized. She decided to sift through some of the old books, her shift didn't end for another hour and she wasn't about to sit in a dusty attic with nothing to do.

Aria ventured forth, not noticing the 5 figures coming out from the stairwell. She banged into one of their chests and leaped off the ground sheepishly. Aria visibly paled when she saw the intimidating man before her.

"I'm sorry sir but the attic isn't open to the public." she squeaked. This only caused the man to smile and the rest of his group to step out of the shadows.

Aria gulped, they were monsters! She stepped back, wondering what the heck was going on. She ducked, narrowly missing the crate of papers the red one had thrown at her.

"Oh crap!" she whispered. Yep, she was in big trouble.

Cronus smiled, this would be too easy. The tiny girl didn't have a chance against three of his monsters at once.

Aria ducked down as another crate came flying, only to leap out of the way as a centaur came charging at her. Aria ran towards the exit, to find it blocked by the yellow guy, she turned around again and saw the cyclops run towards her. Aria forced herself to wait until he was too close to her to change directions. At the last possible second she jumped out of the way, landing safely on a pile of books.

Two down one to go. The centaur however wouldn't be so easy to beat. He threw book after book at her, Aria winced, this wasn't how books were supposed to be used! Her blood boiled when the heavy vase she had just transported crashed above her head.

"That's museum property!" She screamed at the leering monster, who at that moment chose to pick up an old kitchen knife from it's display case.

Aria backed into a glass shelf searching for something to fight with. Her hand finally rested on a Roman sword. "I can't use this!" she groaned, "It's over 3,000 years old!" The centaur flew at her and the sword connected with a clang, almost on its own accord. "Or maybe I can." Subconciousley her knee came flying up to connect with the monster's jaw, and he went flying.

Cronus stood up. He was through with playing around, it was time for him to step in.

...

"Down there!" Jay screamed, pointing at the Museum of Natural History. Hermes nodded and swooped down, crashing through the skylight.

Aria dived down behind a shelf. Really, more monsters? She thought. She screamed as two griffins landed in the attic, separating her from Lord Cronus.

"Hop on!" A boy in a purple and yellow sweater yelled. Without a second glance Aria mounted the rider-less Griffin and took off into the sky, leaving her sword clattering on the floor.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" she screamed.

"Hi, I'm Hermes and I'm here to take you to the Gods." Well that answered all her questions.

...

"Here we are, New Olympia!" Hermes said as the five Griffins touched down on a football field. "You can let go now Herry."

Herry nodded and flopped off his Griffin, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Jay asked walking towards the door of the High school. "Where are we?"

"You guys wanna tell me what's going on?" Herry panted.

"Don't ask me." Jay said, "Ask Hermes, he's the one who-" the four teenagers stared at the empty football field behind them. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know," Atlanta said, "A toga party?"

"I get the feeling he's around here somewhere." Aria said shyly.

Herry scratched his head.

"Look," Jay said, staring at the school, "It's like that janitor is waiting for us, maybe he can help us."

"I don't think so Jay." Atlanta shrugged.

Jay (taking charge of the situation as usual) confidently strode over to the door, "Let's just see if he'll let us use the phone at least."

The others followed him inside the school. "Excuse me sir?" Jay called, the group running after the janitor.

"He sure is quick," Aria remarked, as the janitor was now at the end of the hall.

"I'll say," Atlanta agreed.

"Hey," Jay ventured closer to the man, "Could you help us? We need-" the janitor ignored them and turned the corner. "Man, how rude is that?" Getting a little tired of the scavenger hunt the group ran after him again, finally ending up at the janitor's closet.

Jay rattled the knob, "It's locked,"

Exasperated Atlanta said, "Let's just go!"

Jay peered through the foggy glass, "Hello?"

Aria was examining the oddly-shaped lock on the knob, "That's weird," she pulled a medalion from her shirt.

"You got one of those to?" Herry pulled a match from his pocket, "I found this the other day."

"Me two." Atlanta said.

"Me three." Jay crouched down next to Aria. He gently took her hand and guided the medalion into the lock.

Aria and Jay leaped back in shock as the door glowed gold. The door sprung open and Aria reclaimed her necklace.

"Wow," Jay said, stepping into the closet. "Hello?" He called.

"Where'd that old man go?" Herry stepped into the confined space after Aria.

"Hey mister?" Atlanta said, following them. Atlanta reached up to turn on the light when the door snapped shut behind them, leaving them in pitch blackness.

A liquid y blue screen solidified in front of them, bathing the four shocked kids in a blue glow. Jay reached out to touch it, then drew back his tingling hand.

A figure appeared from behind the wall. "Welcome" it said, "I'm glad you found your way. Please, come in."

Gulping the four teenagers took a chance, and stepped through the wall.

...

The group stepped into a huge, sparkling antechamber. And stared at the old woman standing in front of them.

"I'm Ms. Hera," she said with a smile, Jay wasn't sure why, but he immediately trusted her, "You must be Jay."

Jay shook her hand, "Hera?" he said, "As in the queen of the Gods Hera, wife of Zeus?"

Hera smiled at him, "You know your Greek mythology well," noticing Herry poking the blue screen Hera stepped towards him, "And you're Herry, and you're Atlanta, and you're Aria."

Herry whipped around and smiled sheepishly. Atlanta shot him a dirty look, "What is this place?"

Hera turned around to look at her lavish home, "Olympus High school. But this, this is a special part of the school where you will learn about your destiny."

At the word destiny Herry got a confused look on his face, "Is this a school?"

'Run by Gods?" Aria asked sceptically.

"What do you mean our destiny?" said a worried Jay.

Hera shook her head, "So many questions. Four more of you will be arriving soon, so you should begin right away. There's no time to waste."

She led them down a hall towards a large bronze statue. Jay looked around in wonder. Was this a dream?

...

Ms . Hera led Aria and her new acquaintances through a pair of double doors that led to what looked like an ancient living room. Sitting at a table in front of them was an odd looking couple. A woman in a toga who held a strong resemblance to Atlanta, and a guy who looked like an older version of Herry. If Herry had a beer belly and a MOM tattoo. The man and woman looked like they had just been arm wrestling. Apparently the woman had woman.

"Children," Ms. Hera said, "I'd like you to meet Artemis and Hercules."

Atlanta stepped forward to shake Artemis's hand.

"Hello!" Artemis said.

"Uh hi..."

"HEY! Look at you!" Hercules said, putting Herry in a headlock and falling back on the couch.

"Why are all the Gods of Mount Olympus here, at a school?" Jay asked.

Hera responded, not looking up from the peacock she was stroking, "It's safer for us here. It also keeps us closer to you, so we can protect you from Cronus."

"Cronus?" Aria said in a confused voice.

Hera waved her hand at the pond in the center of the room. "For four thousand years Cronus was imprisoned in the underworld. But when the planets aligned on New Year's Eve he was able to draw on their energy and escape."

Jay and Aria looked at each other. Remembering what had happened Jay mentioned, "Our clock at home stopped at midnight."

Artemis folded her hands under her chin, "For a second thanks to Cronus all time stood still."

Hercules added, "Just long enough for him and some giants to vamoose."

Atlanta said, "So, what does this have to do with us?"

"You have to stop him." Artemis stated.

"Stop him from what?" Jay asked.

"Stop him from taking over. Cronus once ruled the earth. He was the king of all Gods and mortals, and well, lets just say he's not a very benevolent ruler." The four teenagers stared at Hera in shock.

Aria was stunned, "You expect _us _to save the world?"

"You got it!" Hercules said.

"It is your destiny,"

_Again with the word destiny? _Aria thought.

Hera continued on, "The oracle has seen it. You represent the new generation of heroes." She looked to Jay, "Descendants of the great Jason," then she looked at Aria, "Ariadne," then to Atlanta, "Artemis," finally at Herry, "and Hercules."

Herry turned to the man next to him. "I'm related to you?"

Hercules smiled at his descendant, "Think of me as your great great great," he counted off on his fingers, "Great, great, great, uh, great, great, grandpa!" he slapped Herry on the back before getting up. "Let's see what you're made of my boy!"

...

Hercules stacked weight after weight on the all ready heavy bar bell. Jays eyes grew wider as the object grew even more impossible to lift.

"No body can lift that much weight!" he said incredulously.

Hercules eyes twinkled. "Herry?"

Herry sucked in a deep breath and lifted it up with one hand. He laughed at the faces Jay, Aria and Atlanta were making, "This is too easy!" Hercules threw a barbell of equal weight at him. "Whoa!" Herry said as the added pressure threw him off balance for a second. He regained his footing and lifted the weight over his head.

"Wow..." Atlanta said, drawing Artemis's attention.

"Your turn!" the huntress said.

Atlanta sped around the track, running at an impossible rate for any human being. "Open it up Atlanta!" Artemis yelled after her. Atlanta nodded and put on even more speed.

Artemis nodded at Hercules who flipped a switch, triggering vaults to rise out of the track. Artemis jumped over the walls. This was too easy. She dodged the disks, catching the last one in her hand, and running over to Artemis. She stopped, panting.

"You know," she gasped, "You could have told me things were gonna shoot at me."

"A pop quiz!" Artemis stated, taking the discus from Atlanta, "Nice job Atlanta, very impressive."

Hercules, Artemis, and Hera turned to Aria. "Your turn Aria." Hercules said, tossing Aria a sword, "This should be interesting to watch!"

Aria was shoved into the ring where she stood facing three robotic gladiators, armed with swords. "How am I supposed to do this?" She said in a panicked voice, "I've never actually fought anyone before!"

Artemis flashed her a thumbs up, "Relax! Just let your natural instinct take over!"

Aria yelped and narrowly dodged a blow from one of the robots. Jay was starting to get a little worried, the tiny girl could barely even lift the sword off the ground, how was she going to fight with it?

He forced himself to keep watching as the robots closed in around her. If he had blinked he would have missed it. Aria's sword jumped to life in her hands and swung around in a deadly arc, reducing the robots to a pile of scrap metal.

Jay's mouth fell open in shock. _Well that was unexpected. _

Hercules stepped forward with a smile on his face, "After I was done with Ariadne the only sword fight she ever lost was the one she died in." Not noticing the horrified look on Aria's face he kept staring off into space, apparently lost in his memories.

Artemis stepped in, unwilling to have Aria be ignorant to her involvement in training Ariadne. "Your ancestor was a rather good shot with a bow and arrow as well." Artemis said, tossing the weapon to Aria, "Let's see if you inherited that."

Aria turned to the targets set up in front of her and drew back the string of the bow. She let loose not one, not two, but _three_ arrows at the same time. All of them splitting each other through the shaft.

Jay was expecting for that to be the last of Aria's menial abilities, until Hera stepped forwards.

Ms. Hera smiled at the confused girl in front of her and held out her closed fists. "Tell me dear, where is the peacock feather?"

Aria closed her eyes then snapped her body around involuntarily. She pointed at the book shelf. "In between pages 937 and 938 of _Navigating the Labyrinth _by Alexandra Darning."

Jay looked like he was about to pass out. This girl was way more than meets the eye. He shook his head in disbelief and turned to Ms. Hera.

"I can't do anything like that."

Hera smiled knowingly, "You're the leader Jay. Their fate rests in your hands, as does the fate of the world."

Jay highly doubted that. He just wasn't special like his friends were, it was obvious. "This is too much. I don't think I'm who you're looking for."

Hera sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is a lot for one night. You all need to get some rest, you must be tired." she added, noting Aria who looked as though she were going to faint, "We have a place for you to stay."

Remembering his mom Jay said, "What about our parents? My folks must be wondering where I am."

Hera gave an all-knowing smile. "Don't worry," she winked, "It's all taken care of."

...

Aria, Jay, Herry, and Atlanta walked down the street, following Aria's directions.

Finally, Jay said something, "This is nuts, they made a mistake." He turned around to look at the other three. "I'm not who they think I am, I'm not a hero!" Jay was upset, he had no special powers, Aria, Herry and Atlanta deserved to be here, not him.

Atlanta exchanged glances with Aria, "I don't know Jay, you saved me from that giant."

"Yeah but that was-"

"Instinct?" Aria said with a raised eyebrow.

"Look," Jay said as he started walking again, "You guys know who you are and what you're supposed to do. Aria, you're like a human GPS. Atlanta, you're fast and you can hunt. Herry, you're strong me, I'm nothing."

"Hey," Herry said, "Don't be so hard on yourself. Those gods back there must know what they're doing."

"Here's the dormitory." Aria said quietly, stopping in front of a yellow town house.

"Who's this Athena that's supposed to take care of us?" Atlanta asked.

"She's the goddess of war." Jay said

"Ouch, seriously? How do you know all this stuff?"

Jay sighed from his perch on the front banister, "My mom's Greek." He got up, "Look you guys go I need to take a walk, I'll see you later."

Aria sighed, somehow she didn't' think they would.

...

Aria stared incredulously at the toga-clad woman making them pancakes in the kitchen. Herry was all ready on his 4th helping, and wasn't showing any signs of stopping. Aria picked at her stack. She usually didn't eat when she was worried or confused, and right then she was both. Herry was eying her plate hungrily, Aria sighed and slid her plate over to him. He needed it more than she did.

"I thought you were the goddess of war." Atlanta said, "I thought you were going to be mean, not making us breakfast."

Aria agreed, but wasn't brave enough to say so out loud, as Athena had just cut a stack of toast with a saber.

"Did Jay say where he was going?" Athena asked, directing the question at Aria.

Aria blushed and turned away from their stares. "No," she said sheepishly, "But he's at the Olympus right now if you were wondering."

Atlanta got out of her seat, and yanked Herry up with her. "We might as well go and get him." Atlanta said, "Well be back soon Athena!"

...

Aria spied Jay out of the corner of her eye. "Jay you're here!" she said, running to him

Atlanta came up next to her and looked at her, "Aria, we've all ready established the fact that your directions are never wrong."

"No we haven't!" Aria said blushing furiously, "I just meant that I was glad to see him. That's all."

Jay turned around and said, "No, I'm out of here. You were right Atlanta, this was just a crazy dream!" he turned around and started to walk away.

"What gives?" Atlanta said.

But Aria didn't hear her. Because she was all ready out the door, running after Jay.

She caught up to him on a street corner.

"What's going on Jay?" she panted, sensing Herry and Atlanta behind her.

Jay said, "You know I found Cronus, looked him in the eye. And I was scared Aria! Fighting him is insane, we're just kids!" he started walking away again, "We can't do this."

Something inside Aria broke, she dashed up to him and grabbed his arm. Jay stopped in his tracks as the tiny girl spoke to him. "Oh no you don't Jay! You're forgetting that I saw him to. He came after me with three monsters and a scythe and I was terrified! But you know what? I fought him with a sword and your help, and I ended up getting out alive. And you are not just going to walk away and tell me that you're giving up on the world because you're not! The original Jason never gave up, and neither are you! So wipe that self-pitiful look off your face, straighten up, look me, Herry, and Atlanta in the eye, and say that we're your friends, and we can do this together!"

Aria's words had the desired affect, the three teenagers were staring at her with knew-found respect that had been lacking before. _Who was this girl? _

Jay regained his confidence and said, "You're right, let's go get Cronus."

...

Things started going wrong the second they heard the creepy voice.

Atlanta had stuck her head inside the suspicious looking hole in the cage, and the creepy voice had said, "I see you've met my friend. But we haven't formally met, have we Jay?" And for the second time that day, Aria was staring at Cronus's face. "I wasn't sure you'd come back since you ran away so quickly last time, but I'm glad you did."

Aria looked at Jay's face. _Last time?_

"You see," Cronus continued, looking at Aria this time, "I'd heard something about how you and your friends were going to try and stop me. Well" he chuckled, "I wanted to talk to you about that."

Jay got that defiant look in his eyes, "I don't feel like talking, not to you."

Cronus seemed to find Jay's statement humorous. "Where are the others? I thought there were supposed to be eight of you."

"It's four against one," Herry said, "I think we're good."

Aria wasn't sure if her new friends couldn't sense the monsters or were just plain stupid, but she was expecting Cronus's answer.

"Oh I' m sure you are. But I'm better."

For the first time ever, Aria was fighting with her friends.

Atlanta rushed to meet the red Centium Giant with a piece of metal scaffolding. She had her work cut out for her. Aria knew from experience how hard it was to fight this guy. Herry took out two of the ogres within seconds. Unfortunately, Aria couldn't see what happened to Jay, because she had her own problem at the moment.

The swords-man centaur trotted up to her, apparently hungry for a rematch. The only problem was, Aria didn't exactly have a sword at the moment. She ducked the fist swing at her head, but the second sword grazed her arm just enough to draw blood. Jay turned to her at the sound of it dripping onto the deck just in time to see the centaur lunge for Aria. By the force of sheer luck Aria dodged just in time. The centaur slid on the small amount of Aria's blood and fell overboard.

Aria ran to help Jay with his monster. She grabbed a piece of rope and tossed an end to Jay. They pulled it taught and sent the ogre to swim with the centaur.

Apparently Aria was playing the hero that day, as she had to go save Atlanta as well.

Aria dashed across the ship, picking up the centaur's fallen sword off the ground and ran over to the cage. She winced at the sheer stupidity of what she was about to do. Aria brought the sword point down on top of the latch that kept Typhus inside his cage. The hatch flew open, releasing the monster, and unbalancing the two giants. Herry rammed his shoulder into their stomachs, tossing them into the water.

The next few minutes Aria witnessed gave her more evidence to back up the "Jay is an idiot" theory she'd been working on. The reason being because Jay was fighting Cronus without a sword.

Against her better judgement, Aria came up with a life threatening plan to save Jay's idiot life. She threw the sword to one of the ship's rigging cables, snapping it and causing a spark, just as Herry tipped over a stack of oil barrels.

The heroes ran to the edges for cover as the ship exploded.

"Come on!" Jay yelled, appearing from no where and hauling Aria to the railing, "We gotta get off of this thing!"

Aria wasn't about to say no, so she jumped into the harbor with the others.

**A/N:** The next chapter won't be for a while, because it takes forever to do these things! Anyway, I hope you liked it! It took me a lot of trouble so please review!


	2. Chaos 102

**The Eighth **

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for reading this! The last chapter I posted had gotten more recognition than every other document I've ever posted! Thank you all so much! Anyway, I saw a few other stories based on an eighth hero. And here I was thinking that my idea was original, oh well. At least everyone else's is just about the beginning. No one else did the entire series, geuss my idea really was original. Read on everyone! Please Enjoy!

**The Eighth Episode 2: Chaos 102**

Aria looked up momentarily from the shaft of her arrow to observe the new guy Archie. From her spot on the archery range she could clearly see the surly-faced teen jump over hurtles on the track. She wasn't the only one watching him though, Jay and Atlanta were looking down on the boy, holding a discussion in hushed tones. Aria was a bit bothered by this.

For the past 3 days, Jay, Herry, and Atlanta had been hiding things from her. They would break off whispered conversations whenever she came near. This was fine, it was the over-protectiveness that killed her. They wouldn't let her go _anywhere _by herself. She hadn't even been allowed to investigate the library alone. Both Atlanta and Jay had come with her, with Herry following them a few paces behind. As annoying as this was, it was _nothing _compared to the grueling training they were putting her through. So far, she had been the only one who had spent more than three hours a day in the training room. They kept trying to get her to practice her sword fighting skills, but Aria absolutely refused.

She preferred to keep her hands on a bow and arrow. She had never been quite comfortable with facing confrontation head-on. And sword fighting meant facing things head-on. Not to mention the fact that her inner swords-man thing was just plain weird.

Aria sighed and let loose another arrow. She wondered why they had been acting like this.

She was distracted by Archie's training again.

"This is my favorite part." Ares said, pulling out a menacing looking remote.

Aria actually missed the target, because she was so distracted by Archie doing James Bond-level back flips over and under lasers.

If Aria thought that was the last of Archie's abilities she was dead wrong.

Just as Archie landed safely on the gym floor, the sword-fighting robots rose out of the ground.

Without a moment of shock Archie sprung into action. In a whirl of fists and feet, he pulverized the machines. Only coming to a stop in front of Ares when they were completely defeated.

"I've seen better." Ares said with an unimpressed look on his face.

Archie shook his head, "No way. Who?"

"Me," Ares said, marching away, "And Achilles your ancestor."

Archie sighed for the millionth time and crossed his arms, "You know I don't buy that."

Ares paused, "You know, as a young man Achilles let himself be ruled by his anger and distrust, he later regretted it." Ares turned to the violet-haired boy, "Don't make the same mistake Archie."

Ares walked over to Aria and took the quiver of arrows from her. "Are you ever going to practice with a sword?"

Aria shook her head, "No way, no how." Aria wasn't going to kid herself, she knew she wasn't the strongest on the team by far. That was Jay Archie or Herry.

Ares was disappointed, another member of the team who doubted themselves. He picked up the special weapon on the gym mat. "Congratulations!" He handed it to Archie, "You win a prize."

Archie examined the electric razor-looking thing in his hands. He pushed an orange button with his finger, and almost had a heart attack when a grapple and wire shot out the top. The heavy metal rocketed through the air for a second, before falling onto the ground with a plunk.

"A dog leash?" he said, and kicked it with his sandal ed foot.

"It's a Hephaestus whip." Ares said.

"Hephaestus?" Archie asked as he whipped it around. The end retracted back into the handle and stopped vibrating.

"It's made from the thinnest metal ever formed. It slices, dices, and can cut through anything." With a clang the robot nearest Aria fell to the floor in pieces.

"I want one of those!" Atlanta said from her spot on the balcony next to Jay, "When do we get weapons?"  
...

Aria followed Jay and Atlanta as they dashed into the atrium after Archie.

"Archie wait up!" Jay called, "Hi, I'm Jay and this is Atlanta, and Aria."

"Nice job back there," Atlanta said, "Looks like you passed the test."

Archie sneered, "Yeah well, just 'cuz they think I'm a descendant of Achilles doesn't make it so."

"But doesn't that mean anything to you?" Aria asked, "He was a great hero!"

Atlanta said, "Look at this place, look at what you can do! How can you not believe?"

"Easy," Archie said as he brushed by her, "I just walk away and pretend this never happened."

Atlanta stared after him in shock, "What's with him?"

Aria sensed a presence and turned her head. "Yes Ms. Hera?"

Hera smiled and stepped out of the shadows, "Could you come here please?"

The three friends shrugged and filed after the goddess, heading to the sitting room.

Aria looked around at the luxurious room, her eyes finally coming to a stop on the two new comers.

An African American boy with an Afro and glasses was hunched over a lab top. While a tall pretty girl with a shock of red-hair gazed at the screen over his shoulder.

Ms. Hera stopped in front of them and turned to face the teens. "I'd like you to meet Theresa and Odie."

They all stepped forward to greet each other. "Hey," Odie said as he gave Jay a fist bump.

Jay smiled and said, "Hey, glad you're here."

"Hi," Atlanta said, waving to the girl.

"Hello," Theresa said, staring at Jay.

Aria smiled and gave Theresa a shy wave, "Hi, I'm Aria."

Theresa nodded and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey," Jay said awkwardly, "Sooo, you guys ready to save the world?"

They all chuckled.

"Yeah, sure..." Theresa said.

"Odie is a descendant of Odysseus," Ms. Hera said, "He is very willy, and very intelligent." Odie smiled sheepishly.

"Did you ever have to take a test?" Atlanta asked.

"No, not really." Odie got a mischievous glint in his eye. "I just had to set Hermes up with some upgrades to his communication network. It was a piece of cake."

"As a result Hermes will-"

Hermes burst through the doors and said, "You called Ms. Hera?"

Ms. Hera sighed in frustration, "No, must you burst in every time I mention your name?"

Hermes's shoulders visibly slumped, "Sorry, when the queen of the Olympians says your name, what are you supposed to do?"

"Hermes here will be Odie's mentor." Hera continued, walking towards Theresa. "Theresa is a descendant of Theseus. She has a sixth sense, when combined with Aria's they will be able to find anything and everything in the world." Theresa and Aria stared open mouthed at each other. "She has a psychic ability."

Jay cleared his throat, "You can, read minds?"

"Well no," Theresa said, "Not really..."

"Maybe one day," Hera said, pinching her cheek, "Persephone will help Theresa hone her skills."

A blonde woman Aria supposed was Persephone waltzed into the room next to Hermes.

"Sorry honey," Hermes said, "False alarm."

Persephone's face morphed in anger and she stormed out of the room.

Ms. Hera just ignored them, "Why don't you show Theresa and Odie to the dorm?"

...

Back at the brownstone Aria sat on the arm of the couch, while Theresa thumbed through one of the magazines.

"This is..." Theresa searched for the right word, "Cozy.." she dropped the book on the table and groaned, "What a day."

"What happened?" Jay asked as everyone edged closer to the red-head.

Theresa began her story and Aria started to formulate a plan. No doubt Jay and Atlanta would grille Odie and Theresa about how they came to New Olympia. That should take a good 30 minutes. Just enough time for Aria to run to the library, and back to the brownstone... In other words, enough time for Aria to sign up for the job the librarian had offered her.

Aria made up her mind and crept to the door. While the others were listening to Theressa's story, Aria slipped through the front door, and onto the street.

...

Aria breathed in the crisp night air with a smile. She hadn't been out by herself in 3 days. She turned right at the stop sign and left down a dockside road, cut through an alley, and ended up at the foot of the New Olympia library.

Aria knew that Olympus had an extensive library with every magical book ever, but they were sorely lacking in the mortal books department.

When Aria had been there with Jay Herry and Atlanta, she had gotten a pretty good look around, and had even made friends with the librarian- an elderly woman by the name of Ms. Oliver, who lived in an apartment down the block.

Ms Oliver was one of 5 librarians who worked 12 hour shifts at the library. While they didn't really need help, they were looking for someone who could come in once in a while and sort books.

After meeting Aria Ms. Oliver had offered her the job and Aria had said she would come back soon and fill out the required paper work. 2 days had all ready passed so she hoped MS. Oliver still remembered her.

She walked through the metal detectors and past the reception desk to the history wing. She made her way over to Ms. Oliver's office in the back.

Ms. Oliver looked over her glasses at the small brunette approaching her and smiled, "Aria dear you came back!"

Aria nodded, "Of course I did Ms. Oliver, unlimited access to the library at all hours plus 40 dollars a shift is too good a deal to pass up."

Ms. Oliver nodded as she shuffled around in her desk for the right file, "Oh here it is," she pulled a sheet of paper out, "Just sign here sweetie." She tapped a dotted line with her pen.

Aria took the form and skimmed over it, "Alright then," she said handing back the signed form.

Ms. Oliver nodded and handed Aria a key card on a lanyard, "This will unlock anything in the library dear."

Aria smiled and took the key card before looking at her watch. "Oh no," she said frantically, "I'm sorry Ms. Oliver but I've been gone for 20 minutes and my friends will be wondering where I am!"

"I understand, come back soon dear!" she called to the running teenager.

...

Aria dashed down the crowded street, her messenger bag cutting into her shoulder. She whipped herself around a corner and came to a stop in front of a chest clothed in black fabric.

"Hello Aria," Aria gulped and looked up. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Cronus," she whispered, yanking out the bow and arrow in her bag.

Cronus held up his hands as if in defeat, "I'm not here to fight, just to give you some information."

"What kind of information?" she questioned menacingly.

"Just about how you were never supposed to be in your little group of heroes."

Aria angled her bow down, he had caught her attention.

"Good," Cronus said evilly.

...

Jay paced anxiously around the dark living room. Aria had been missing for over and hour. They had noticed it right before they all got their weapons. Jay rather doubted Aria would pass up that opportunity.

Jay knew that Aria could take care of herself perfectly fine, but the conversation he, Herry, and Atlanta had with Ms. Hera 2 days ago still haunted him.

_Flashback_

_"Jay, Herry, Atlanta, I'm glad you're here." Ms. Hera said as the three entered the atrium._

_"No problem Ms. Hera, just one question." Jay said, "Why didn't Aria come, doesn't this concern her?"_

_"Yes," Hera said gravely, "It concerns her more than any of you." _

_"So why isn't she here?" Atlanta asked._

_"Because if she knew it would break her heart." _

_The three teens sat on the couch in front of Ms. Hera._

_"When the Oracle made the prophecy of the heroes, the fates had trouble deciding how many heroes there would be. There were originally only supposed to be 7 of you. Aria was an extra..." Herry and Atlanta exchanged a look. "At the winter solstice the Olympian Council was told of this prophecy. We were also told the fate of Aria. If any of you are to... perish while you defeat Cronus, it will most likely be her. She is the most willing to sacrifice herself in exchange for the life of another. She is the one Cronus will target to kill. She is the weakest member. It is of the utmost importance that she stays safe." _

_Jay Herry and Atlanta nodded, they weren't going to let Aria get hurt._

_End flashback_

Jay paced even more frantically as Herry told Odie, Theresa, and Archie why they were so worried. All six of them jumped out of their skins when they heard the door bang open.

"Aria?" Theresa called timidly.

"Right here." Aria said, and she did not sound happy.

In the glow of the flashlights Jay could see Aria's angry face.

"How could you?" she asked him, "How could you not tell me?"

Jay was stunned, how had she found out?

"Guess who I just ran into? Cronus."

Jay stiffened at the name. How had Aria survived a confrontation with him?

"And guess what he told me. Apparently I wasn't even meant to be one of you. Apparently I'm the weakest link of the team who's most likely to be killed. And apparently my so called friends knew two days ago and wouldn't tell me. And apparently you all thought that I wouldn't figure things out."

She looked around the shocked room. "I thought so." she turned around and started walking out of the house.

"Wait!" Odie cried springing after her and grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Olympus," she said without turning around, "I'm telling Hera to send me home. Good luck defeating Cronus, if you keep treating your team-mates like this you'll need it."

Aria yanked her arm back, opened the door, and walked into the darkness.

...

Aria ran down the street, blind from the darkness and her tears.

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it.

Finally she found a place where she thought she belonged, and it turned out she didn't.

Typical.

Before she even knew it, Aria was stepping into the atrium and standing in front of Hera.

"Send me home," she said to Hera's mournful face, "Now."

"Come with me," Hera said walking into an unfamiliar hallway, "Walk quickly now, there isn't much time to spare."

Aria sighed and followed the Queen, down the path she was sure led to her home.

...

Aria stepped into a large wooden chamber with a pool of liquid gold in the center. Mahogany shelves lined the walls, with glass panels showing glowing images of different people. There were thousands upon thousands of these. Aria spun around the room taking them all in.

Some were familiar scenes; (George Washington crossing the Delaware, Abraham Lincoln giving the Gettysburg address) while others were not; (a red haired man kissing a gorgeous blonde, a girl in a nightgown riding a horse through a sleeping town).

Aria turned to Ms. Hera who was standing in front of the pool watching her.

"Welcome to the hall of heroes Aria," Ms. Hera said, "Those panels show every hero in history at their bravest moments, they hide the hero's strongest weapon."

Aria walked to Ms. Hera and sighed, "Why are you showing me this Ms. Hera? You know I don't belong here."

Ms. Hera shook her head at Aria, "Aria, you are a hero. Your team believes it, the gods believe it, even Cronus believes it! He wouldn't have tried to turn you against your team if he didn't. You are the only one who doesn't believe it."

"Because it isn't true," Aria choked out, "I'm never going to end up in here Ms. Hera. I'm not brave like them, I've always been scared and coming here hasn't changed that."

Hera sighed and positioned Aria so that she was kneeling in front of the pool.

"Touch the gold child, the pool will show you your bravest moments, past, present, and future. But keep in mind, the decisions you make can and will change some of them."

Aria tentatively reached a finger out and touched the gold. She gasped as the images rushed past.

Aria telling a playground bully to stop being mean, Aria at the 3rd grade talent show, Aria fighting a giant in the museum of Natural History, Aria on the back of a Griffin, Aria giving Jay encouragement. Aria jumping off an exploding ship, Aria sneaking out of the brown stone. Aria fighting Typhus, Aria kissing a blonde boy, Aria riding a Pegasus, Aria kissing the same blonde boy under mistletoe. And finally, Aria dying with a sword through her back on the roof of a sky scraper.

She jolted back into reality and stared at Hera. "So, I die at the end?"

Hera shook her head, "The Oracle has foreseen three different futures for you. In one future you go home and die tomorrow morning." Aria's mouth fell open in shock at that, "In another future Jay dies and you are killed in a sword fight with Cronus. And in the final future, well, the Oracle could only see you and 7 other figures walking away from a burning building. The choices you make will decide wich future you have. Which choice do you make?"

Aria stared at the pool and made up her mind.

"I choose, to fight."

Hera smiled, "I though you'd say that, now let's get you properly equipped."

...

Hera crossed the room to a glass slide showing a brown-haired girl handing a ball of string to a boy in a chi ton. She opened the slide and took out a gleaming oak bow, and a quiver of arrows.

"The bow of Ariadne," she said, placing the quiver on Aria's shoulders and the bow in Aria's hands, "Use it well."

Aria nodded and put on the wrist guards Hera had also handed her. She examined the black leather strap in her hands with a quizzical expression.

"A calf strap," Hera said, "You put an arrow in it for emergencies. Ariadne never went anywhere without it."

Aria nodded and rolled up the leg of her jeans.

While Aria was distracted Hera quickly pulled a certain weapon out of the Perseus slide. She placed it into Aria's grasp and put her hand out to stop her when Aria tried to give it back.

"But Ms. Hera, I can't use this. I'm not the right hero for this sword. I don't, I mean I can't, I mean, I don't want to-"

Hera silenced her. "I sense that there will come a time when you will need to use this."

Aria nodded and searched for a place to put it.

"Here," Hera said, "Press the blue button when you want to put it away, then press it again when you need it."

Aria pressed the blue button, and was amazed when the sword shrunk to the size of a tube of chap stick. She placed it into her back pocket, and shrugged her messenger bag off.

With a final nod to Hera she set off to kick Typhus butt.

...

The six teenagers were silent on the car ride to the hydro-electricity plant. After the loss of Aria no one had been in a very good mood.

Theresa sighed and looked out the window. She had only exchanged a few words with the girl, but judging by the way Jay Herry and Atlanta had acted around her, she could tell Aria had been a friend to them. Not only that but Theresa could tell Aria had been nice, smart, and subtly assertive. With her brown curls, brown eyes, and small stature, Aria hadn't been much to look at. But, Theresa had a feeling she was a bit more than meets the eye.

All of a sudden, Theressa's world turned blue and she screamed, "Herry stop the car!"

Herry pulled over on the side of the road, the second the car was stopped Theresa was out and running.

"Theresa, what is it?" Archie screamed after her.

"Aria!" Theresa yelled back.

Everyone but Archie hopped out and started running after her, the keys still in the ignition. Deciding that he might as well go along with them, Archie got out to.

"Who oomph"

...

Imagine what you would do if six fully grown teenagers, one a descendant of Hercules, all smashed into you at the same time.

What Aria did is fall down.

"Okay guys, guys, you can get off me now, GUYS!"

"Sorry Aria," Herry said sheepishly, yanking her off the ground and back into a hug, "We're just so happy you came back!"

"Speaking of wich," Atlanta asked, "Why did you come back?"

Aria shrugged and simply said, "Someone knocked some sense into me."

Jay stepped forward, "Aria, we are so sorry we didn't tell you. We just thought-"

Aria cut him off by hugging him lightly, "You don't need to apologize, just make it up to me by not following me around like body guards."

Everyone nodded earnestly and she smiled. "Good, now let's go get Cronus."

...

"So," Odie said from the backseat of Herry's monster truck, "Your granny just _gave_ you this car?"

"Yeah," Herry replied, "She can't drive it anymore."

Aria was a little miffed by the idea of a little old lady driving a monster truck with enough room to seat a High school football team. None the less, she turned to Jay who was sitting next to her, and pulled Perseus's sword out of her pocket.

"Here," she said, placing the weapon in his hand, "Can you keep this for me? I don't think I deserve a weapon like this..."

Jay stared at her mouth agape, "Jay, don't look at me like that. You know as well as I do that my place while fighting Cronus isn't in the front lines... It's at the very back firing cheap shots with a bow and arrow."

Jay was astonished at her lack of self-confidence, "Aria... Hopefully, someday you'll realize that you aren't as helpless as you think you are. Until then, I'll be happy to keep this for you."

Aria gave him a grim smile as he slipped the sword into his sneaker. She vowed that she would never dishonor Perseus by using it, never.

The truck passed a destroyed yellow crane. "Looks like whoever was in there got out okay." Theresa said.

"All the doors are opened," Jay said, "They must have escaped into the woods."

"Shouldn't we try to find them?" Theresa asked.

"No time," Jay said, opening the car door, "We have to look for Cronus, it'll be better if we split up. Herry, Odie, Atlanta, check out the dam. Theresa, Archie, Aria and I will search the area."

Everyone nodded and got out, although a few of them weren't very thrilled at the prospect of splitting up. Odie walked to the trunk and pulled a few walkies-talkies out of his duffel bag.

"These PMRs will keep us connected." he said, tossing one to each of them.

"PMR?" Herry snorted, "Looks like a walkie talkie."

Odie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "It's a little bit more than just a walkie talkie."

Jay yanked out a collapsible sword that Aria had never seen before. Where had he gotten that? Okay, so apparently Theresa had nun chucks... How did she even know how to use those? And apparently Atlanta had metal balls of death that could slice oak trees in half. Where did everyone get all these weapons? And more importantly; Why had she run off before she could get a cool one like those?

"Ready?" Atlanta asked.

"To take on a giant monster, an immortal god and save the world?" Archie said in falsetto.

"Pretty much," Aria said, knocking an arrow, "Yeah."

...

Jay, Aria, Theresa, and Archie walked stealthily along the bank of the South Yuba River, searching for any sign of Cronus. According to Theresa- who had thoughtfully enlightened Aria while they were in the truck- the gods suspected that Cronus was at the hydro electricity plant, because there had been a monster sighting at the dam, and the entirety of South Canada's electricity had gone out.

Aria decided that it seemed legit enough.

Archie broke the tense silence they had been walking in by asking, "Herry, Atlanta and you three I get, but Odie?"

"Ever hear of Odysseus?" Jay asked, "He was one of the greatest heroes."

"You mean he's a-"

"A direct descendant?" Jay said with a smile, "A real wolf in sheep's clothing."

"You mean a wolf in nerd's clothing!" Archie said jokingly.

"Odysseus was a good friend of Achilles," Aria mentioned.

"I know..." Archie said.

"How do you guys know all this stuff?" Theresa asked.

Jay perked up. Now that he thought about it, how did Aria and Archie know about this? Aria had all ready told him that she was French and British, and Archie didn't seem like the type of guy who would be interested in mythology or family heritage.

"I read a lot of classical poetry..." Archie said sheepishly.

"Really?" Theresa giggled then turned to Aria, "What about you miss Aria?"

Aria blushed, "I love anything old. Books, artifacts, you name it I know about it. I'm kind of obsessed with facts. Figuring things out is a lot like finding your way. Mythology is one of my favorite subjects..."

Jay nodded. This explained a lot. Like why they had rescued Aria from the Museum of Natural History, and why Aria had been so desperate to find a library.

"Co-" Jay was interrupted by something roaring, "What was that?"

The next thing Aria knew, there was a blindingly bright flash of light, and she was being pulled by Theresa into the creek.

She looked up from the mud and saw the most hideous thing she had ever laid eyes on.

The roaring beast was the size of 6 Methuselah pine trees stacked on top of each other. He had snakes for legs, and whenever they opened their mouths fire spewed out where his feet should be. From the waist up he was humanoid. Chiseled abs with blonde chest and armpit hair. Cracked bat wings peppered with holes and hung with spider webs sprouted from his shoulder blades. His large head blocked out the full moon. It was that of a lion's. His blonde mane was shaggy and littered with, muck, slime, and the blood of fallen heroes and mortals alike. His eyes were glowing green and terrifying. If Aria found herself looking into them for too long she felt her legs go numb. His mouth was open as he screamed to the heavens above, so Aria could see his brown and yellow fangs, shafts of spears, arrows, sword hilts, and scraps of clothing stuck in between them. He smelled of rotting earth and muddy snow. Aria and the others could smell him from where they were collapsed.

Typhus.

...

"Are you all right?" Aria asked crouching over the semi-conscious form of Theresa.

"Yeah," she slurred, rubbing her head, "I'm great."

Aria didn't by that for one second. Jay didn't either, because he hefted Theresa off the ground and into his arms.

"I'm gonna go make sure she's okay." Aria nodded and Jay dashed to the shelter of an outcropping of rocks.

Aria turned back to the monster spewing fire at Archie.

"A little help here!" He yelled.

"Sorry," she called, "I'm coming!"

Aria ran to Archie's side and aimed an arrow at the monster's thigh. Archie got out the Hephaestus whip and twirled it over his head.

"How are we supposed to defeat this thing?!" Archie screamed at Jay.

"Hit it with lightening and drop a mountain on its head!"

"That would be great, if we were Zeus!" Aria screeched.

Jay shrugged and went back to bandaging Theressa's head wound.

Aria pulled back the string of her bow and launched an arrow at the monster. Direct hit. The arrow affected Typhus like a bee sting affected a grizzly bear. In other words it just made him angrier.

Aria jumped out of the way as another fireball was launched at her. Archie lept into action. Hephaestus whip lashing through the night sky, he vaulted into the air, seemingly weightless as he free fell back to earth.

The invincible Archie however was intercepted and yanked through the air after Typhus had grabbed the end of the whip.

Archie was flung through the air, and he landed in one of the swifter parts of the river.

"Archie!" Aria screamed, but it was to late. The river was all ready carrying him away. The monster turned to her, sent a final ball of fire into the air, and took off towards the power plant.

...

Aria sent an arrow with a ball of twine attached to it into the river. The heavy lead wire was carried by the current toward Archie. Aria yanked hard on the end until the arrow head wrapped around Archie's ankle. She looped the end over a tree branch and pulled, using the Law of Physics to grapple Archie back to dry land.

With a cough and much spluttering, Archie was dragged onto the bank.

"Thanks," he said pushing a tuft of wet hair off his face, "You saved my life."

"Hey," she shrugged, "We need you, you're a part of the team now."

Jay and Theresa ran up to them at that exact second.

"We have to go," Jay said, "We're going to meet Herry and Atlanta at the car."

"What about Odie?" Aria asked.

Jay said sadly, "Odie fell off the side of the dam. We're going to find him though, don't worry."

Aria nodded and followed the others to the truck.

"Get in!" Herry yelled when he saw them. Seeing Theresa was wounded he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her to the front seat with him.

Aria was herded into the font with him while Jay, Archie, and Atlanta crammed into the back. Not even waiting for them to buckle themselves into the off roading harnesses let alone close the doors, Herry peeled away at full speed.

"Look out!" Aria screamed. Herry made a U-turn just in time for a ball of fire to crash directly behind them.

Under the direction of Aria, the truck swerved at full speed around ball after ball of fire courtesy of Typhus, throwing its inhabitants around like popcorn kernels.

"Did we loose Typhus?" Theresa asked, now almost fully recovered.

"No," Jay said, "He just stopped following us."

"Herry," Aria said before she could change her mind, "Turn the truck around, we're going back."

"But-" Theresa said. "Aria, we can't beat that thing!"

"We have to save Odie," Aria said, "I can still sense he's some where near us. And we can beat Typhus, with a little help from the sword of Perseus..."

Jay turned to her, "You want to use it?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," she said grimly, "And after this it's going back in your sneaker until further notice."

Jay nodded and handed her the weapon.

"I just hope Perseus can forgive me..."

...

The car was still silent when Jay's PMR crackled to life.

Herry had been nervously tapping his fingers on the wheel. Theresa had been simultaneously biting her lip and rubbing her head. Archie was staring at Atlanta, who was staring out the window. And Aria was thumbing Perseus- _her _sword.

"Jay? Jay can you hear me?"

Everyone looked up and Jay lunged for the PMR.

"Odie? Odie where are you?"

"On the other side of the river, and I'm looking right at Cronus."

"Are you serious?"

"You tell me! Is that him?"

A picture of Cronus flashed on the PMR's small screen and Jay nodded.

"That's him."

"What is that thing?" Atlanta asked, "It looks like a laser."

"That's exactly what it is, and it's the biggest one I've ever seen. Cronus must be diverting all the power to it."

"Odie, stay where you are. Aria will get a lock on your location and we'll come get you. After we stop Cronus."

"Jay," Aria said with her eyes closed and her fingers on her temples, "There's only one way across the dam from here."

"And there's a little something in our way." Herry said, pointing out the rather large Typhus blocking the bridge.

"You're right," Jay said, "We should run away."

Herry smiled and put the pedal to the medal. Theresa and Aria were slammed to the back of their seats.

"Did I miss something?" Theresa asked.

The car sped right through the wall of fire at the monster's feet, between its legs (Aria did her best not to look up at this part), and to the clear stretch of bridge beyond.

"Herry," Atlanta said from the back, "Stop the truck."

Herry stopped the car, no questions asked, and Atlanta and Archie got out.

"Wait," Jay said, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Archie, Atlanta, and Herry ignored him. Herry sped away leaving Aria wondering if she would ever see Archie and Atlanta again.

...

"You guys ready?" Herry asked looking straight at Aria.

"As ready as anyone could be." she managed.

Jay and Theresa nodded at him, and Herry sped the car up and came to a screeching halt at the top of a cliff. Right next to Cronus, a Stymphilian Giant, a Gladius Centaurus, and a Ledo Kiklopai.

"Cronus!" Jay yelled, stepping out of the car.

They drew their weapons as Cronus turned around. Aria took some sort of sick pleasure at the look of utter surprise when he noticed her with the sword.

"Who's first?" Herry asked stepping in front of the monsters.

Jay met the Ledo Kiklopai with his baton, cracking the Cyclopes's attempts at freezing his feet. Herry hauled the Stymphilian giant over his shoulder and into an oak tree, while Theresa kicked it in the face.

The Gladius Centaurus rushed towards Aria, _again. _Aria was getting a little sick of this guy.

She met his first sword with her wrist guard (wich leaves a really bad bruise by the way), and met the second sword with her own. While he was thus engaged, she locked the hilt of her sword around his, disarming one hand, and stabbed him in the stomach with her sword point. The monster disintegrated to dust and she stared at the remains in shock. Had she really just done that?

She turned and saw Cronus staring at her.

"Evil guy giant laser," said Jay from behind her, "Not a good combination."

Without turning away from Aria Cronus said, "Just a second Jay I'll be right with you. I need to have a little conversation with Aria first."

There was a huge thump and Aria saw the Stymphilian Giant shake off Herry and Theresa and lunge at Jay.

Aria turned back to Cronus.

"Now," he said, "Why are you back with your little friends? Don't you know that you'll just weigh them down?"

"Actually," she said, "The opposite is true. According to the Pool of Heroes I'm the one who's going to help bring you down. And if you don't mind, I don't really feel like talking."

"Oh well," he sighed and pressed a very big red button that screamed DO NOT LET THE EVIL GUY PUSH THIS BUTTON OR EVERYTHING WILL FALL TO CRAP, "Now that I think about it, I can talk to you after I take over the world."

Everyone stared in shock as the laser made a menacing whirring sound as it came to life. Aria wasn't quite sure what it was meant to do, but it probably wasn't anything good.

A violet ray shot out of the tip, and there was a large white explosion in the sky that made the ground shutter.

Cronus smiled cruelly at the pulsing blue streams that now danced across the night sky.

"Too late Jay," Cronus said.

"What have you done?" Jay asked, drawing his sword.

Cronus wagged a finger at him, "Put that away. I'm the least of your worries now."

"What is that?" Theresa asked, staring at the night sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Cronus asked.

"This can't be good." Herry said.

Everyone was so busy staring at the sky, that no one but Aria saw the blur of movement coming from Cronus.

"Theresa look out!" she screamed, throwing her sword in front of Theresa. In the nick of time, the sword intercepted the javelin thrown at Theressa's side.

Everyone turned to look at her in shock. "So, it turns out I did need a sword after all..."

...

Aria was sitting on the sill of her bedroom window, a couple of moving boxes stacked around the space. She sighed and turned to look at her new sleeping quarters.

The door was in the far left corner, to the left of the walk in closet, and the surprisingly nice bathroom. All of her clothes were on hangers in the closet, her pj's, sweat shirts, t-shirts, and gym shorts were in the drawers underneath the hanging clothes racks. Her toiletries were on the bathroom counter, with her shampoo, conditioner, razor, and soap in the shower.

The rest of the room was far more interesting.

It was almost as though the gods had designed the rooms specifically for its destined inhabitants. The left, right, and back walls were all bookshelves, with spaces for a bed, desk, a cork board, and a large bay window.

Her left wall harbored the nonfiction books. Biographies, history books, atlases, dictionary's, and science journals were found there. Her desk was large and made of the same oak planks that comprised the book shelves. The back of the desk was stocked with countless empty notebooks of all sizes, just waiting for her to fill. The large drawer in the middle of the desk was filled with writing utensils. Fountain pens, quills, pencils, scribery styluses, you name it, it was there. The smaller drawer was bursting at the seams with erasers.

The back wall was the mythology section. It was the biggest section as Aria assumed she would definitely need a large selection of resources for her adventures. There were all types of mythology references in every language imaginable. There were thick volumes of records in Latin. Books about the heroes, children's books teaching about mythology, ancient texts of poetry, even some of the scrolls from Olympus.

Aria's bed was situated there, so she could sleep amidst the mysteries of Ancient Greece and Rome. Her bed was just the way she liked it, unmade and strewn with pillows, papers, and books. Her Scarlett and gold quilt was rumpled, revealing snatches of her navy sheets here and there. Today, the bed was hosting a plethora of books teaching how to speak Lithuanian. Some of the more obscure texts about Ariadne had been in Lithuanian, so she was trying to master it overnight. It was the same way she had learned Mandarin.

"As taip neorganizuota..." She muttered, one of the phrases she'd learned last night.

The place where she was sitting at present was the fiction section. All of Aria's fantasy, mystery, and action novels were crammed on the shelves. She had been in the midst of unpacking them when she had decided to take a break on the window seat, and ended up researching rock formations in Canada.

She collected the books from the Scarlett window seat and placed them back on their shelves- in Dewey Decimal of course. She collapsed back on her seat and started sifting through the remaining box.

"Come on in Jay." she said, sensing the boy behind her door.

Jay stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey," he said, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," she replied, "If anything I should be the one checking up on you."

He sighed and sat in Aria's desk chair.

"How am I supposed to be doing? We lost, Cronus got away, there's that weird blue thing in the sky, and we still haven't found the 8th member of or group."

Aria sat up and ran a hand through her messy brown ponytail. "We didn't loose completely Jay. We got Odie back, I learned the truth, we all grew closer together, and I think everyone is really starting to accept New Olympia as their home."

Jay looked past her out the window.

"You're right," he said, "We did gain a lot didn't we? Now all we have to do is get rid of that thing and find the 8th member."

Aria nodded, "Hopefully he or she will have the key to stopping it."

...

**A/N: **Well, what did you think? I feel like you saw a lot more of Aria's character in this chapter. I just wanted to go deeper with her. I know that a lot of the times stories with OCs sink, but I have a really good feeling about her. She's been in my mind too long for her to fail.

Some helpful things:

1. Aria's name is pronounced like this: Uh-rye-uh

2. As taip neorganizuota- Means "I'm so unorganized" in Lithuanian. A surprising amount of Ancient texts are written in Lithuanian.

3. Stymphilian Giant: A large giant from Greek Mythology with many arms

4. Ledo Kiklopai- An ogre that can freeze people, from Icelandic mythology

5. Gladius Centaurus- A Roman Centaur that fights with a sword.

Until next time!


End file.
